


Hacking Into Love

by The_Twister



Series: Stray Stories [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Golden Boy Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Gavin is the best hacker in Los Santos and Jack is part of the Fake AH crew sent to find him to recruit him.





	Hacking Into Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaffyJuice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaffyJuice/gifts).



> maybe a GTA au with Gavin being the best hacker in Los Santos and Jack being part of the AH crew sent to find him and recruit him and then they have sexy times before they go back to base. BUT THEN before they leave, Gavin's apartment is broken into by some old friends from England and they kidnap Gav. So Jack is the one going on rescue missions to get him back. (Finally did this request. Took me so long. I apologize! There you go TaffyJuice! I am sure you forgot about requesting this since I took so long).

Jack sat down in the briefing room, waiting for the others as she gathered up Geoff’s paper on the next heist. Reading it over, it seemed pretty elaborate and they’d make good money, but she didn’t know how they’d pull it off. It looked near to impossible for their crew right now.   
  
“Another day and another heist meeting. For fuck’s sake, it’s probably one we can’t even fucking do!” Jack heard Michael yell before plopping down in a chair. She pursed her lips and said nothing. She didn’t want to dash everyone’s hope just yet. She’d let Geoff do that.   
  
“I am sure Geoff wouldn’t be so stupid as to plan another heist around hacking. The one thing we can’t do.” Ryan came in, sliding into a seat next to Jack. “Hello, Jack, how are you?” He asked her as he leaned a bit more into her personal space.   
  
“Fine. Just worried about Geoff. He seems pretty stressed out about not being able to make much money lately,” Jack sighed deeply. “And losing Ray from the crew kind of hit him hard, believe it or not,” Jack told him and Ryan hummed.   
  
“Losing Ray sucked. Now I don’t have a buddy to go blow shit up with since Ryan is such a hard ass.” Michael grumbled.   
  
“I am not a hard ass, Michael.” Ryan hissed. Michael rolled his eyes.   
  
“You just flirt with Jack when we’re all back at the base together and it’s so fucking annoying! She already said no to you, so get over yourself!” Michael hissed as he sat up.   
  
“So, what is the heist about?” Jack heard and turned to see Jeremy. She was grateful the subject wasn't on her anymore. “Geoff asked me to come. Ray will become a source we can ask for help when needed. I am part of the main crew now!” Jeremy smiled widely as he sat between Michael and Jack.   
  
“Great! Now we are just missing one important key component - a fucking hacker!” Michael hissed, slumping down into his chair.   
  
“Shut the fuck up!” Geoff yelled as he slammed the door shut once he entered the room. “Shut up and just listen to me, you idiots!” Geoff slammed a hand against the whiteboard and stared at the four. “I will explain this heist. You idiots will listen. Now listen!” Geoff yelled.   
  
The briefing didn’t last too long, considering the crew listened for once - Geoff’s screaming today was a bit much.    
  
"That is what is going to happen, guys. I want Michael to check in with Ray, and try and find out information from him. Gather more intel because we will need it." Geoff hissed then turned to Ryan.   
  
"I want you to get ahold of Kerry, Matt, and Lindsay. Trevor too. I would like to have their group as the backup, and before you even try to argue, they listen to you better. Jeremy will be going with you." Geoff added.   
  
"Won’t this all be for fucking nothing if we don't find a hacker?" Michael grumbled as he was leaning on his elbow, cheek resting in his palm. "We should find a hacker first so we don't get our fucking hopes up," Michael told Geoff who glared at him.    
  
"I know that, but if we actually luck out this time then it’s better to be prepared. Everyone knows that Michael and I want you to understand that too." Geoff told him.   
  
Michael sighed then sat up straight in his chair. "Fine. Let's get this shit show on the road then." Michael hissed, before getting up and leaving the room.   
  
"We should get going too, Jeremy. Come on. See you later, hot stuff." Ryan nudged Jack and winked at her before leaving.    
  
Jack rolled her eyes then looked at Geoff. "Want me to help you in finding a hacker?" Geoff nodded to her. "I'll make us some coffee then." With that comment Geoff was left alone in the conference room, rubbing at his temples.   


* * *

Geoff rubbed his face and stared at the screen. He had planned to look up a few people, contact a few buddies, and look through his old files. Seeing pretty much nothing useful had just dashed his hopes in finding anyone. He didn't know where he could find a hacker, but he was glad to have Jack there as company.   
  
"Any luck?" Jack asked as she set a cup of coffee down in front of Geoff. Was it his third cup? He wasn't sure now. He was just sure that it was well into the night now. Jack had been helping out but he knew she had not come across anything, much like him.   
  
"Got shit nothing." Geoff groaned, nodding thanks to Jack. Taking a sip of his drink before glancing back at his laptop screen. The warm liquid instilled a new vigor of searching in him but also made him want to yell in frustration. He yelled instead. “You’d think there would be a big news report about a security breach but nope!” Geoff's voice broke.   
  
"Well, you could always check in with the other crew members. See if they came up with anyone. You know?" Jack suggested then went to stand. "I will also look around town. Maybe some heist is happening." She told him.   
  
"Sure, I'll contact those three, and yes, please, look around yourself. See if you have some contacts yourself that you can ask about an excellent hacker." Geoff continued to click on different websites. Jack saw him get his phone out and pull up his messages.   
  
Jack rolled her eyes and she left the room. Running into Michael almost straight away. "Why does Geoff even keep trying? It's pointless." Michael scoffed and Jack hit his arm.   
  
"It's because he wants his crew to have money, Michael! He wants to support us." She told Michael. "He can't find one still." Jack sighed and Michael arched a brow.   
  
"Of course he can't. I know someone but... he’s really hard to get a hold of. Some British dude. Ray also knew about him. Called him Gav." Michael told her. "I think he was recently in Sandy Shores. He might be in Los Santos or he went back to Liberty City." Michael shrugged. "I can track him down for you but I can't get said lad for you."   
  
Jack listened to that and noted how Michael called him lad. Of course the other did. Seemed they might be close. "Wait, why can't you go after him?" Jack crossed her arms over her chest. That wasn't a good sign.   
  
Michael tensed then laughed uneasily. "Eh... We have a history. One that I don't wanna talk about." Michael waved it off. "Here, I could at least get his whereabouts for you and then I'll forward the text to you. He'll probably be on a heist of his own." Michael slipped his phone out.   
  
"What's his name besides Gav?" Jack asked him as she waited for the other to be done typing.   
  
"Gavin Free. He’s a well-known hacker if you have worked with other crews, but it depends on which ones. I found out about him when I worked with Burnie's crew. I knew Ray has worked with him before he came to Fake AH Crew. I'm surprised that Geoff hasn’t heard about him..." Michael stated and he sent everything. "There... his coordinates were sent to you. But beware... He’s a cheeky bastard." Michael nodded to her.   
  
Jack looked down once her phone buzzed in her pocket. "Cheeky bastard? How so?" Jack asked him with a frown. She slid her phone out and checked the coordinates then nodded.   
  
"He's just cheeky? It's hard to explain. It's a sort of thing that you have to see for yourself, Jack. Gavin's also sneaky as fuck. Don't let yourself fall for his British charm. Because you know that British charm will fucking nab you, man." Michael tsked and shook his head.   
  
Jack laughed and she shook her head. "It's pretty hard to reel me in. So, I doubt that Gavin will even bait me." She informed Michael and patted her on the shoulder.   
  
"You say that now, Jack! I was the same as you before I meet him! He really is a cheeky bastard!" Michael yelled after her.   
  
“The Vagabond couldn’t even reel me in, Michael. Some British fuck boy won’t suddenly win my heart!” Jack laughed as she waved him off and she walked down the hall to the stairs.   
  
It didn't take her long to descend into their garage. Sure, she could have gone out the front to where she had her other car parked, but she was sure the car she wanted was in the garage. She traveled down the stairs and jogged over to her favorite car then her phone made a sound.   
_  
-Here is the new location.-   
  
-Los Santos pier.- _   
  
Jack looked at the messages and arched a brow.   
  
_ -It seems Gavin is on the move, so drive fast. Maybe then you'll be able to catch up to him.- _   
  
Jack read the messages from Michael and she slid into her car. She pulled out and began to drive towards the pier from the hills. She did the sharp turns with ease and splendor. Only the sound of the engine revving every so often reminded her that she was going well over the speed limit. She didn’t care though since she had to get to Gavin. She had to get them a hacker for their next heist or else that was another job they couldn’t do. Then their crew would be disbanded and all her life’s hard work would go down the drain.   
  
She tightened her hand on the steering wheel once she turned onto the beachfront promenade. People screamed and jumped out of her car’s way. A small smirk came to her lips as she pulled into the parking lot. She killed her engine and saw the police choppers searching the pier area then they left after a while.   
  
She sighed softly then saw someone crawl out from under a purple car. He wore golden sunglasses and a dark blue dress shirt. She walked up to him as she looked back at her phone then to him.   
  
"Gavin Free?" She called out and the man paused but looked at her. His frown turning to a sly smirk.   
  
"Well, 'ello love. What can I do for you?" Gavin asked as he ran a hand through his sandy locks. The shine from his golden chains bounced off his teeth just perfectly and almost blinded her if she hadn't been wearing sunglasses herself.   
  
"Our crew wants to hire you for a hacking job," Jack said flatly and she saw Gavin glance away. He actually had rolled his eyes but it was hidden.   
  
"Don't know about that love. My hacking is subpar at best. Don't know why that horrid rumor is going around about me being one of the best. It's not true." Gavin told her as he looked back at her.   
  
Jack frowned. "Michael and Ray vouch for you. I am sure they weren't wrong." She told him.   
  
"Micool did?" Gavin asked in wonder and Jack noted the nickname. "Well, I guess if you put it that way... I could do the job. Buuuuuut... I don't really feel like it. What do I get out of it? Nothing good, probably." Gavin said.    
  
Jack panicked a little at that. No, she almost had him! "Anything. What do you want?" Jack asked in a hurry. She thought he wanted drugs, money or even a position in the crew. Hell, he'd probably get all fucking three!   
  
"You," Gavin said flatly and he walked up to her to brush his thumb across her bottom lip. "Let's go out to dinner and then back to my hotel room. Then I'll think about helping your lovely crew." Gavin hummed and he grabbed her chin gently. "You have a minute to decide, love. Date and hotel to get me or I leave and then this meeting never happened." Gavin said lowly. His other hand was down by his hip like he had a hidden firearm which Jack didn't doubt.   
  
Jack swallowed and began to think over the possibilities of finding another hacker. They were slim. Hell, they weren't even there! She heard Gavin's breathy countdown and she went wide-eyed.   
  
"Fine! I'll go on a date with you then, fuck you." Jack hissed.   
  
Gavin smirked. "I didn't say we'd be doing that." He told her and Jack's face heated up. "Let's go then, love. You've got a car? Mine is kind of totaled from the cops." Gavin pointed back.   
  
Jack glanced and saw it was the car he crawled out from under. Of course, it was the one slowly catching on fire. She sighed to him but nodded.   
  
"Awesome!" Gavin chirped and went over to Jack's car.   
  
Jack stared at the car then turned to see Gavin waiting by her car. A golden boy that she was about to fuck well not really. Just someone she was about to go on a date to get him to help the crew. What was wrong with her?   


* * *

Jack didn't know why she even presumed they were going to go a restaurant or even to a hotel. She should have known better considering Gavin was laying low after his whole fiasco with the police. They walked into his dinky apartment and he smiled widely at her.    
  
"I've got some takeout in the fridge! I'll go get it." Gavin told her and left her in the living room.   
  
Sure, it may be dinky for Jack but it had seemed to suit Gavin just fine. It was furnished with nice furniture and his gold weapons were leaning against the walls.  She walked over to his laptop that was set up on the coffee table in the living room and saw a familiar face.   
  
Gavin came back in with two containers and stared at Jack who was staring at his computer. "Another crew wanted information on you guys," Gavin told her as he sat next to her. "You're all there. Including accomplices." Gavin added and Jack clicked through each of the crew members.   
  
"Who asked for this?" Jack mumbled softly.   
  
Gavin chewed on his bottom lip. "Can't say, but I wasn't going to give them anything. I came upon you and just felt this strong guilt. I then left because I hate feeling guilty. So, I went to rob a small bank. Felt good. Got most of the money then handed it over to someone else for safekeeping. Not sure if he will give it to me right away though but I was the one being chased for it." Gavin explained then smiled. "Let's eat," Gavin said and closed the computer.   
  
Jack had ended on her own picture and it was a street view of her killing people. Her face splattered with gunpowder residue and blood.   


* * *

The food wasn't bad but it wasn't good either, though it did fill Jack up. Probably did because she normally just drinks coffee or eat snacks to fill herself up. It was pleasant to get to know Gavin throughout it though. He was a smart guy though he didn't seem like it, he seemed to drop most of his walls once she saw his laptop.   
  
She felt his hand begin to rub her upper thigh as they spoke and drank but she didn't mind. It was for the good of the crew and Jack needed this sort of relaxation.   
  
Just hanging out and a quick fuck was actually something she was wanting for a while. Not a real relationship but touches and kisses. Personally, she had missed them.   
  
Besides Gavin didn't go right to the goal of having her. He took it slow with her and the kiss only happened when she accepted his advances or when her mind wasn't as muddled from the alcohol. It was slow. Slower than other times that Jack has kissed someone and it threw her off.    
  
She thought the golden boy would have chapped lips like Ryan did. Or have more forceful kisses like Ryan did but Gavin was gentle and his lips seemed to be taken care of.   
  
A small gasp escaped her once she felt his hand slide over her stomach then up and Gavin chuckled. “Are you ticklish, love?” Gavin asked as he kissed her jaw then traveled down.   
  
“Not used to gentle touches really...” Jack said as she noted that Gavin’s hands weren't really calloused, unlike the crews.   
  
“Would other lads rough you up? Is that the sort of thing you like?” Gavin whispered into her ear and Jack shuddered. “I could be like that if you'd like. Be your rough golden boy.” Gavin purred and Jack made a soft sound when her breast was grabbed.   
  
“N-No gentle is a nice change.” Jack's breath hitched.   
  
“That's the same thing my boi said,” Gavin told her before he latched himself onto her neck.   
  
Jack made a sound and she went to cover her mouth. She didn't know she was even able to make that sound with her throat. She usually just faked her orgasms when the man didn't take care of her enough. She would scream when it came to Ryan. “H-Holy shit...” Jack mumbled and felt Gavin’s teeth scrape gently against her neck.    
  
“We should move this to the bedroom, love,” Gavin suggested.    
  
Jack nodded and felt her world go kind of dizzy. It felt like it was the first in a while that a man was going to pleasure her first. Give her the best orgasm of her life. She hadn't been wrong.   
  
Gavin started with light touches. He guided her by her hips to the bedroom and gently pushed her down. Kneeling down to undo her strappy high heels and he kissed her ankle. He shifted and went to move his hands up her legs then thighs to undo the button of her pants.    
  
“I would love to make you feel good, love. Will you let me?” Gavin asked as his fingers pressed gently against her vagina through her skinny jeans. “It really gets me off to know the lady is well taken care of.” Gavin purred and Jack felt a shudder run up her back.   
  
“Y-You have my permission,” Jack mumbled.    
  
Gavin smirked at Jack’s stumbling and he went to pull her skinny jeans off of her slowly. Teasing her with light kisses on her legs as he threw the pants to the side. His hands traveled back up her legs and he spread them apart.   
  
Jack glanced down at Gavin and made eye contact with him. Her breath hitched and his gaze shifted to her panties.   
  
“Mmm, nice panties. They’re a nice color,” he told her. Gavin pressed gently against her clit through her panties. "They suit your skin tone well." Gavin purred.   
  
Jack covered her face in embarrassment at Gavin's compliment. Usually, she just says I know but there was something about Gavin that was making her putty. Again, what was wrong with her.   


* * *

Shudders ran through her body as she came again with Gavin's actions. He had eaten her out and she came with a small shout of his name. The next time was went Gavin ruthlessly fingered her until she convulsed around his fingers.   
  
This time he was just rubbing his dick against her like a dog in heat and she came. Maybe she was the dog in heat? She didn't know anymore. But one thing she did know was that The Golden Boy knew how to pleasure a woman.   
  
She looked up to Gavin as she was slowly coming down from her pleasure high. "I want to touch you..." Jack had trailed off but she went to sit up.    
  
Gavin pushed her down gently though. "No, no need for that love." Gavin smiled at her. He leaned down to kiss her and Jack finally let her eyes flutter close.    
  
She could enjoy this at least for a little while. Her touches to Gavin were turned away at first. She touched his chest and he gently grabbed her wrist then squeezed in warning. She didn't take it though and went to touch him again.   
  
"Stop it." Gavin grabbed her hand and squeezed. Jack shuddered to the death glare Gavin sent her way. "I warned you, Jack. Stop touching. This is just for you. Please let me worship your body." Gavin begged.   
  
Jack watched as Gavin rubbed her hand against his cheek. "But I want to touch you also. I want and deserve human contact." Jack told him sternly.   
  
Gavin stared at her then nodded slowly. "Fine just don't laugh," Gavin grumbled. He let Jack run her hands up his stomach then over his chest and a groan tumbled from his lips. Jack paused and she saw a blush on Gavin's cheeks.   
  
"You're really vocal aren't you?" Jack asked and Gavin nodded. "That's great." She purred.    
  
That is how Jack got Gavin to lay beneath her and was now giving him a blowjob. More like deepthroating him and she enjoyed the moans coming from him. His hand tangled in her brown wavy hair and Gavin moaned out her name as he thrust into her mouth then came.   
  
Jack swallowed and slid off with a wet plop. "Enjoy it?" Jack asked in a soft voice. Gavin nodded to her lazily and he sat up to bring Jack into a kiss.   
  
"Thank you. I usually don't like when others do stuff to me but with you, I feel safe." Gavin confessed.    
  
He brought Jack close again to kiss her again and he switched their positions. Now he hovered over Jack as he had a condom in his hand. "Let us make this night more intimate." Gavin hummed and Jack kissed him again.   
  
"You're cheesy." Jack chuckled and Gavin smiled.   
  
"All for you, love," Gavin muttered as he shimmied out of his pants. He slid off the golden underwear and slid the condom onto his erection. He rubbed the tip of his cock against Jack's vagina then slowly slid in.   
  
Jack gripped his shoulder and dug her nails in as she moaned out. "Oh, god..." She muttered and felt Gavin grab her hips. She gasped once Gavin slid all the way in.   
  
"Glad you're enjoying yourself..." Gavin groaned. He then began to set a pace as he began to fuck Jack.    
  
Their moans and pants filled the bedroom as Jack would beg Gavin to go faster at times. Their kisses were sloppy and wet as they became more absorbed in the thrusts. Jack made red lines down Gavin's back as she pulled herself close to his chest.   
  
Jack felt Gavin's thrusts get more erratic and she moaned out his name loudly as came. His thrusts became deeper and faster then he stilled and groaned out her name.   
  
No words were exchanged as Gavin slid out and he laid down by her after slipping the condom off. He tied it off and threw it in a bin nearby then he brought Jack close to spoon her.   
  
"That was great..." Jack mumbled as she shifted to face Gavin.   
  
"Good. The mother of Los Santos deserves a break at times." Gavin told her. He kissed her forehead then went to pull away. "I'll get us some water." He mumbled. He got up and slid the gold underwear back on then he went to leave the room after he winked Jack.   
  
Jack smiled warmly and watched Gavin leave then she laid on her back to stare at the ceiling. She may have told Michael she wouldn't fall for Gavin and his British charm but she had lied. Mostly to herself than to him.    
  
She closed her eyes with a soft sigh and smiled more. At least she was able to get a hacker for their next heist and some dick at the same time. It was a win-win situation.   


* * *

 

Jack must have passed out because when she wakes up its three in the morning instead of eleven at night. She pats the space beside her and there is no warm body there spooning her. Hell, the spot felt really cold compared to how it felt hours ago.    
  
Jack sighed as she sat up and she got her shirt back on. She picked her panties up and quickly went to the bathroom. She had heard the TV was on in the living room so maybe Gavin was there? She went pee then exited after washing her hands and getting her panties on.    
  
She came into the living room and saw the mess there. Gavin's laptop was smashed and broken in half. Most of the guns were missing and his table was in pieces on the floor. How did she not hear any of this?   
  
She rushed to the kitchen and saw the bottle of red wine was shattered. The liquid stained the beige floor and Jack frantically glanced around. She finally saw the note and grabbed it.   
  
If you want your little hacker back then we advise you come alone. No other people with you. Or else we blow his fucking brains out. Meet us at Los Santos Pier at 4:30 am.   
  
Jack glanced at the time and frowned. It was about three thirty now and Jack didn't know how far she was from the pier. She rushed back to the room and gathered the rest of her clothes then speed-dialed Michael.   
  
"Hello?" Michael mumbled. It sounded like he had been asleep but Jack didn't care. She was worried about Gavin.   
  
"Michael! I need your help. Gavin has been kidnapped." Jack told him as she got dressed.   
  
"He has? The fuck?" Michael sounded angry. "When?" He asked.   
  
"When I was sleeping. Not sure how I didn't wake up from the ruckus but there was a note that was left." Jack told him as she slid her shirt back on.   
  
Michael was silent before he spoke. "So ya fucked him?" Michael askes. "Was it good? Not great? Please tell me! I gotta know! Gav didn't let me touch him though I wanted to. He said it was all about me and not him." Michael talked fast and Jack blinked.   
  
"We can't discuss this right now, Michael. We need to focus on the subject at hand!" Jack hissed.   
  
"I'm sorry! You were just gone for so long and I presumed..." Michael trailed off then cleared his throat. "Where are you meeting them?" Michael asked.   
  
"Los Santos Pier. At four thirty." Jack said and got her heels on. She grabbed her keys and ran out the door. "Meet me there, will you? I don't want to go without backup even though they told me to come alone." Jack mumbled.   
  
"Of course. Ryan and I will be on the promenade buildings with sniper rifles backing you up. You can count on us!" Michael told her then hung up.   
  
Jack rolled her eyes to what he said then wondered why he was with Ryan but shrugged it off. She'd ask him later after she saved Gavin from these douches.   
  
She climbed into her car and drove to the pier area. It was close to four thirty when she arrived and she sighed deeply.   
  
_-We are in position beautiful!-_   
  
Jack rolled her eyes to the message from Ryan and she went to walk up the steps to meet the gang. She had to get Gavin back. She went up to the one guy standing near the spot that it was indicated to meet at. "You! Where is Gavin?!" She yelled.   
  
The man turned. "Not here, bitch." His English accent seeped out. "Besides Gavvy boi is Dan's. Not yours." The guy hissed. "This is the first stop on your scavenger hunt. I'm your first clue." The man motioned towards himself.   
  
Jack growled. She looked him over then it clicked. "So, I head to the mask shop next?" She asked as the shorts he wore were the uniform of the place.   
  
He winked at her and Jack flipped him off. Then a bullet went through his temple and Jack felt blood splatter onto her. "Fucking asshole..." Jack growled.   
  
She got her phone out of her pocket once it began to ring. "What?" She asked in anger.   
  
"Did you get Gav?" Michael asked and Jack sighed.   
  
"No, now I am on a scavenger hunt. Thanks for killing the douche. He deserved it." Jack hissed.   
  
"I'll tell Ryan you said thanks," Michael said then the line went dead.   
  
Jack shook her head and saw the text after which was from Ryan.   
  
_ -Anything for you sweet cheeks! :)- _   
  
Jack groaned then ran down the promenade to the mask shop. She saw another guy here wearing a mask and leaning casually against the wall. He looked up at her once she walked up.   
  
"You're Jack?" He asked and she nodded. "Cool, the second clue is that he is at the graveyard. Though to be honest this is all really stupid. Just go to the airport. He's really there. Dan wants to take him back to England but first wants to teach his B a lesson." The guy rolled his eyes as his accent was just as thick as the first one. "Gavin deserves to be free from that bastard's hands." The guy hissed.   
  
Jack listened and nodded. "Are there others like you? Who want Gavin free?" She asked. His head shake broke her heart and she swallowed. "I am going to call my gang down and you're going to tell them where the rest of your crew is. I'll kill Dan myself." Jack explained.   
  
The man eyed her. "If I don't agree do I die?" He asked and she nodded. "Fine. I'd rather go back home anyway." He grumbled. He knew better than to mess with the Fake AH Crew. He didn't know why Dan was doing this.   
  
Jack sent a text to Ryan about coming down. She waited until Ryan and Michael walked to her. "This the guy?" Ryan asked her and she nodded.   
  
The man froze when he saw Ryan. "The Vagabond?" He whispered.   
  
Ryan smiled at the name. "Or The Mad King which I prefer," Ryan told him. "Though The Vagabond is a classic title I have become fond of." Ryan hummed. "Only if the Mother of Los Santos fell for me. We'd be unstoppable." Ryan winked at Jack.   
  
Jack rolled her eyes. "Deal with this you two. Thank you." Jack said and ran back to her car.   
  
Ryan watched her leave then looked at the guy. "So, why don't we start with locations?" Ryan smiled and the man nodded.   


* * *

Gavin groaned as he felt something working him open. He was blindfolded and the person's voice was disguised. "L-Let me go!" He begged. He really just wanted to go back to Jack. She made him feel safe. Hell, she made him feel complete in a way.   
  
He never really thought he could fall for someone until he met Jack. Well, heard about her at first. He fell in love with the idea of her.    
  
He just knew that he hated the idea of being away from her. He didn't want to leave. Hia old buddies from England showing up to kidnap him was unexpected. He thought he had lost their trail but he had been wrong.    
  
"But you enjoy this, Gav." The voice that spoke was distorted. Gavin couldn't pick out who it could be from his old crew.   
  
"N-No I don't! I never have! Let me go you, bloody idiot!" Gavin shouted.   
  
He heard a door slam open as fingers left his ass.   
  
"Let him the fuck go, you bastard!" Jack yelled and Gavin felt relief wash over him. Jack had actually come for him.   
  
"J-Jack! You actually came for me!!!" Gavin cried out and Jack hushed him.   
  
"You stay quiet as I deal with this motherfucker." Jack hissed.   
  
Gavin swallowed to the venom dripping from the woman's voice. He listened because he knew better than to make Jack angry. He then heard the person above him chuckle and the barrel of a gun pressed against the back of his head.   
  
"What makes you think you can save Gavin? Either my B dies here or I take him back home. Would you rather he die?" Dan asked as he turned off the voice changer.   
  
Gavin felt his heartbeat quicken as he heard Dan's voice. Why would his best boi be doing this to him? "D-Dan? Why are you doing this B?" Gavin asked.   
  
"I am doing this because you left the family Gav! No one does that unless they're in a body bag. I couldn't let you go free but you had covered your tracks well. That was until you took a job with a certain gang we were disguising ourselves as." Dan sneered. "That's where you made your mistake," Dan added.   
  
"But B..." Gavin whimpered.   
  
"Don't but B me! You abandoned me, Gav! I can't forgive you for that. So you must die if you're not coming back with me." Dan growled out.   
  
Jack listened to the two speak as she slowly aimed for Dan's head. One clear shot and he'd be dead so she could save Gavin. She undid the safety then took the shot with her silencer on.   
  
Dan didn't even know what hit him until it was too late. His eyes flew wide open and his grip on the gun against Gavin's head failed. It dropped onto Gavin's back and caused the lad to yelp in fear.   
  
"Dan?" Gavin called out. "Jack?" He tried the other the second time.   
  
"Don't worry. We'll get you out of here." Jack said. She went over and pushed Dan's body to the ground all the way then she pulled up Gavin's golden boxers and pants.   
  
"What did you do to Dan?" Gavin asked and Jack said nothing. She was glad the other was still blindfolded so he didn't have to see Dan's dead body.   
  
"Nothing of your concern, Gavin." She mumbled and went outside. She saw Ryan and Michael standing near her car waiting.   
  
"Oh look! You got Gav!" Michael smiled.   
  
"Boi?" Gavin muttered. He felt Jack cut his bounds and take the blindfold off. He blinked a couple of times and looked at Michael then Ryan. "Oh hello, you're The Mad King! It's a pleasure to meet you!" Gavin held his hand out to Ryan who didn't shake his hand.   
  
"So glad your new boyfriend is a fanboy, Jack." Ryan hissed and Jack rolled her eyes.   
  
Gavin flushes to that then glances towards Jack. "I mean... It would be an honor if we could be together, Jack. You're the first person that I've really thought about and I actually do think I have fallen for you. I won't force you into this though if you don't feel the same. I'd hate to do that. I just want to thank you for saving me from Dan..." Gavin soon trailed off and he waited.   
  
Ryan scoffed at that. "Don't get your hopes up too high, kid. Jack is kind of a bitch and crushes any hearts that fall for her. I am talking from personal experience." Ryan told him.   
  
Michael rolled his eyes. "This is totally different from you and Jack, Ryan. So shut up and stop ruining the moment." Michael hissed to him.   
  
Jack ignored the two that were bickering so she could stare at Gavin when he confessed and she smiled warmly. "Gavin, of course, I'd be happy to be a couple with you. Don't listen to Ryan. Sure, I can be a bitch at times but that doesn't mean I'd break your heart for fun. Besides... I like you back." Jack assured him.   
  
Gavin smiled back to that and he went over to take her hand in his. "Shall we go back to your base than to start this heist?" Gavin asked.   
  
Jack hummed and pulls Gavin close by his waist. "Of course but after I treat you to a really good breakfast." She purred and Gavin flushes.   
  
"Sounds good." Gavin smiled at her.   
  
Ryan made a gagging sound. "Ugh, get a room you two." He said with a sneer.   
  
Jack laughed at Ryan's reaction. "Oh don't worry we will!" She winked to Ryan who made a face.   
  
"Disgusting. Let's get going, Michael." Ryan told him and they walked away from the two.   
  
Jack laughed more and looked at Gavin. "Let's go," Jack told him. Gavin nodded to Jack and they got into her car.   


* * *

The heist went off without any complications. Gavin hacked into the things he was supposed to and everything went smoothly after. They got a big chunk of money and Jack smiled.   
  
She was happy that Geoff was finally happy and so was the rest of the crowd.   
  
Geoff patted Gavin on the back with a huge smile. "So glad you agreed to help us! If you ever want to be part of a crew again then you're welcome to join the Fake AH Crew anytime! I'd welcome you with open arms!" Geoff laughed but smiled at him.   
  
Gavin laughed to that and he made eye contact with Jack as he smiled widely. "I think I'd love to join," Gavin told Geoff and Jack smiled back at Gavin.   
  
Now things were perfect. Jack got up and brought Gavin into a hug after she kissed him. "We would love if you joined." She welcomed him. Now their little family was complete.

**Author's Note:**

> It's done finally!!!


End file.
